


Kenma 'n Natsu

by harmonicNoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kenma, Fluff, I got nothin', Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicNoiz/pseuds/harmonicNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is staying over at Shouyou's place for a little and meeting Natsu for the first time. She finds out something about Kenma that Shoyou didn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma 'n Natsu

“When will he get here?” Nastu asked Hinata from the kitchen.

“Kenma said he would try to make it here by 5” Hinata answered. Natsu nodded.

Kenma was coming to stay at Hinata’s house for a little. They hadn’t seen each other in a while so Hinata asked is Kenma would come over for a little. It was difficult since they lived so far away but Kenma agreed.

This will be Natsu’s first time meeting Kenma. Hinata talked about him a lot so Natsu thought he would be really nice and fun. She was a little more excited than even hinata.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata rushed to get it, Natsu following close behind. When he opened the door kenma was standing there holding a bag and looking nervous. Hinata moved aside for him and he stepped in, taking on his shoes and walking further into the house.

Natsu’s face kinda just lit up when he saw Kenma “Your hair is so cute!” 

Kenma hadn’t noticed her behind Hinata until she spoke. He didn’t really know how to take compliments so he just kinda nodded and mumbled ‘thanks’  
Natsu made a face, confused by his reaction but decided not to make a fuss over it. Hinata grabbed Kenma wrist and pulled him further into the hall.   
“Do you want something to drink or eat?” Hinata smiled wide. 

“Hm.. What do you have?” Kenma had stopped being shy around Hinata long ago but the girl made him a bit nervous. She was just as energetic as Hinata.   
“We have soda, juice and tea to drink and to eat we have lots of things.” Hinata said before remembering something “Oh! We also have apple pie! That’s your favorite, isn’t it?!” Kenma looked surprised 

“Yeah. Where’d you hear that? Did I tell you that?” 

Hinata giggled “I asked Kuroo.” 

Kenma nodded “I’ll have some of that, please.” Hinata walked into the kitchen and Kenma followed looking around the house.

Natsu looked at Kenma. He acted different that anyone else she had met. She didn’t know how to act around him. He seemed like he would be depressed and he didn’t look like he got much sleep.

When Natsu finally walked to the kitchen Kenma and Hinata were sitting at the table eating apple pie. Hinata was laughing with a big smile and Kenma was even smiling faintly. 

“Ooh! Kenma this is Natsu, my sister” Hinata said as he pointed at Natsu. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back, smiling kinda awkwardly, not really sure how to do it on purpose. 

Once they had finished eating they went to Hinata’s room. Natsu listened to them from the door. She had always wondered what Shouyo did when he had friends over. 

“Kenma, I found this new video game. Have you heard of it?” Hinata showed Kenma a game on his laptop. 

“DRAMAtical Murder.. You shouldn’t play that.” Kenma answered bluntly 

“Eh? Why not?” 

“Kuro got me to play it as a joke a while ago. It’s just not something you should play. You’s too innocent for that”

“I’m too innocent? Is it that kinda of game?” 

“It’s bl, Shouyou” 

“Okay, I won’t get it, then.” 

BL? Natsu had never heard of that. What was dramatical murder? Sounds like a fighting game. Maybe bl was something to do with blood. 

She heard someone walking close to the door and quickly ran to her room. Kenma left the room at walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He had earbuds in and was listening to some rock thing.When he walked by her room she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room, sliding the door closed.

He only went to the bathroom. He should be back by now Hinata thought as he left the room to look for Kenma. He heard giggles from Natsu’s room and opened the door.

Kenma was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror and Natsu was standing behind him, brushing his hair. She had a few hair ties around her wrist and was braiding his hair into pigtails. It was actually really adorable. 

She looked up at Shouyo standing in the doorway and smiled “Isn’t he pretty.” Shouyou laughed and nodded, kenma smiling at the response. 

“I got a dress from a friend a while ago but it’s too big for me. Do you wanna try it on?” She looked at Kenma and he nodded.

Hinata looked surprised “Kenma, you wear girl’s clothes?”

Kenma nodded slightly “Yeah, sometimes..” He was scared of how Shouyou would react. There were a lot of people that thought he was weird for it and made fun of him.

Hinata’s eyes lit up “Cool~! Did you bring any of it with you?” 

Kenma shook his head “No..” 

“Then I’ll buy you an outfit while you’re here! We can go to the mall” Kenma smiled and laughed. Genuinely laughed. It was adorable.

“Let’s do that. It sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nonbinary Kenma with male pronouns? Hell yeah. I’m always a slut for nonbinary Kenma.


End file.
